Surprise!
by Fe Neac
Summary: É véspera do aniversário de Rukia, e Ichigo decide levá-la para um programa especial em um parque de diversões. O que acontece quando a Shinigami se encanta por um lindo coelhinho de pelúcia na barraca de tiro ao alvo? Ichigo conseguirá ganhar o prêmio para sua amada? Muitas surpresas aguardam nosso casal no dia anterior ao aniversário da nossa amada baxinha! Fic postada no Nyah!


**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo-sensei. Apenas quis fazer uma homenagem à Rukia-chan**

* * *

_Yo minna! Mega atrasada, já que o aniversário da nossa baixinha foi em 14 de janeiro... Mas tá valendo, né? Espero que curtam esta one... Vou esperar seus coments, seus lindos!_

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

- É aquele ali, Ichigo! O cor-de-rosa! Está vendo?

Era folga de Rukia e a pequena decidira ir à terra para passar o dia com o ruivo. Mandara uma mensagem para o _denreishinki(1) _do rapaz logo no começo da semana e avisara que o visitaria no domingo.

O jovem voltava da escola quando recebeu a mensagem e, como sabia que o aniversário da pequena se aproximava, decidiu que a levaria para um programa especial. Lembrou-se de como ela se divertiu quando foram patinar. Deveria levá-la no rinque novamente? Estava considerando a ideia quando viu um folheto preso ao poste em frente a sua casa, anunciando que um parque americano seria inaugurado no próximo final de semana. Com um sorriso, decidiu que aquele era o passeio perfeito para Rukia, que sempre estava ávida por experimentar as coisas que os humanos faziam pra se divertir.

Agora, se encontravam naquele parque, e após uma volta na montanha russa, diversas idas à roda gigante, um hambúrguer e alguns (muitos) doces, haviam parado numa daquelas barraquinhas de prêmios, onde o rapaz tentava ganhar o coelho rosa que era dono das atenções da _Shinigami_.

- Aquele coelho gigante que está no canto superior esquerdo? É muito difícil de acertar, ainda mais só com três tentativas! Tem que ser ele mesmo?

- Eu queria que tentasse aquele... É lindo! – exclamou, com os olhos brilhantes. – Parece o Chappy!

- Está bem! – suspirou, e em seguida segurou com força a pequena bola e impulsionou o braço para que pudesse fazer o lançamento com mais força.

- Ah, quase! Você tem boa mira, meu jovem, mas acho que faltou força... – o atendente disse com um sorriso muito suspeito.

Tomando ainda mais impulso, jogou a segunda bola, mas não conseguiu derrubar o alvo. Atirou a terceira mais forte ainda, e mesmo assim não foi capaz de ganhar o coelho.

- Desculpe, Rukia, mas parece que não vou conseguir e... – disse com desânimo, voltando-se para a _Shinigami_.

Entretanto, ao olhar para o lado, não foi Rukia quem encontrou.

- Olá, _Pyon_(2)!

- Gaaahhh – engasgou, em seguida pegando o _Gikongan(3)_ pela mão e se afastando do atendente.

- Que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está a Rukia?

- Ah, _Pyon_! Você nem parece feliz em me ver!

- Feliz em te ver? Como diabos eu poderia ficar feliz em te ver?! Prefiro dor de dente a ter uma alma artificial pior que o Kon _– pior_ _que o Kon_ – por perto!

- Você é muito mau, _Pyon_! Não é bonito falar com as pessoas assim – disse, assumindo um olhar assassino e em seguida torcendo o braço do garoto, que caiu de joelhos ao sentir que ela lhe quebraria os ossos. – Lá, lá, o braço faz _Pyon_! – cantarolou, enquanto o torturava.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – gritou. – Sua maldita! Eu vou te atirar longe! Eu vou te matar! Dá pra parar de torcer o meu braço?

Preocupado com a cena que protagonizavam, olhou ao redor e viu o jovem atendente se aproximar com um olhar penalizado.

- Hey, mocinha! Fique calma! Quase ninguém ganha neste jogo, é realmente difícil! Sei que você queria muito o bichinho, mas é muito feio bater desse jeito no seu namorado!

A aura assassina da garota passou a se focar no outro rapaz que, vendo o olhar que a menina lhe lançava, afastou-se assustado e voltou para a barraca. Ichigo se aproveitou da distração e libertou seu braço do aperto, em seguida puxando sua louca companheira para um canto.

- Vamos, o que aconteceu? Onde a Rukia está? Por acaso apareceu um Hollow?

- Rukia-sama foi... – a _Gikongan_ começou a dizer, sendo interrompida pela verdadeira Rukia.

- Idiotas! Eu não posso me afastar de vocês por um minuto que vocês aprontam toda esta confusão? – perguntou exasperada. – Francamente!

Ichigo olhava para a morena com incredulidade, ficando gradualmente vermelho até que por fim explodiu:

- Por que você está com raiva? Eu é que deveria estar bravo! Eu estou tentando ganhar aquele maldito coelho pra você e, quando eu me viro, ao invés de te encontrar encontro essa maluca!

- Cuidado com as palavras que usa com Rukia-sama! – gritou a alma artificial, preparando-se para torcer novamente o braço do rapaz, mas sendo segurada por Rukia.

- Acalme-se! – disse e, como por mágica, o _Gikongan_ se calou, obediente. – Você também, seu idiota! – inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. – Eu só achei muito suspeito que, apesar de acertar o alvo com força, você não conseguia derrubá-lo. Então, sai do corpo para verificar se havia alguma trapaça! E deixei Chappy cuidando do meu corpo!

- Ahhhh! – exclamou. – E tinha?

- Não – respondeu. – Há um peso atrás do alvo, então não há maneira de derrubá-lo.

- Aquele maldito! – resmungou, ficando mais irritado. – Eu vou até lá reclamar!

Começou a andar até a barraca, mas Rukia fez sinal para que a alma no seu corpo segurasse o braço do rapaz.

- Não, nós não vamos reclamar – a morena falou. – Você vai comprar mais três bolas.

- O quê? Você é idiota? Nem com toda a força do mundo eu posso derrubar aquele alvo se tem um peso o apoiando!

- Você não precisa de toda a força do mundo... Só precisa da minha! – sorriu enigmática, e o rapaz alçou uma sobrancelha. – Você vai atirar as bolas, eu vou ficar ao lado do alvo. Quando você lançar a última, eu retiro o peso e o alvo vai cair. Ele nunca vai entender o que aconteceu!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! Aquele coelho é meu, você só não ganhou porque ele está trapaceando! Deixe tudo comigo! Só faça o que te mandei!

Suspirando resignado, o ruivo se dirigiu até a barraca junto com a alma artificial e sacou uma nota do bolso, colocando-a com força em cima do balcão.

- Mais uma tentativa!

- Claro! – o jovem sorriu.

A situação se repetia: tanto a primeira quanto a segunda bola acertaram o alvo, mas não o derrubaram. Preparava-se para lançar a terceira bola quando o atendente falou:

- Não quer tentar outro bichinho? Os aqui do meio são mais fáceis de acertar!

- Não – Ichigo replicou, sorrindo. – Esta é a bola. Tenho certeza que vou conseguir agora!

- Tsc... Você é quem sabe...

Sorrindo ainda mais, o Shinigami atirou a bola com força e ficou assistindo enquanto Rukia retirava o peso que sustentava o alvo que, assim que foi atingido, caiu facilmente.

- Eu sabia! – comemorou, enquanto o atendente o olhava com cara de idiota.

- Mas como... Digo, parabéns! Que bela pontaria! – foi até o coelho para pegá-lo e o entregou para Ichigo, que começou a se afastar, mas parou quando ouviu o homem gritando. – O que está acontecendo?!

Voltando-se, viu que Rukia havia derrubado todos os alvos, revelando as trapaças que a banca utilizava. Várias pessoas enfurecidas exigiam seu dinheiro de volta, e o rapaz, após falhar em se explicar, saiu correndo da barraca, sendo perseguido pelos clientes mais furiosos.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – o ruivo disse rindo, enquanto observava o espírito da morena voltar para o _Gigai_(4).

- Acho que agora ele vai pensar um pouco antes de tentar enganar as pessoas – riu.

- Tsc... É melhor irmos embora, já está ficando tarde... – comentou, começando a andar.

- Hey, Ichigo, não está esquecendo nada? – perguntou, e ele a olhou confuso. – Eu estou falando disto! – concluiu, apontando para o coelho.

- Ah, sim! – entregou o coelho para a garota. – Feliz aniversário, Rukia!

- Oh! Kurosaki-kun é tão forte! Conseguiu até mesmo ganhar este lindo coelhinho pra mim! – exclamou com a voz falsa que ele tanto odiava.

- Idiota! – resmungou.

- Se ao menos Kurosaki-kun me deixasse mostrar o quanto eu estou agradecida... – prosseguiu, conseguindo a atenção do rapaz. – Eu garanto que ele não se arrependeria...

- Hum... – ele enlaçou a cintura da _Shinigami_, trazendo-a para mais perto. – Isto é interessante! Como você pretende demonstrar sua gratidão?

- Tinha pensado em lhe agradecer com isso...

A morena segurou o coelho pelas orelhas com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a outra enlaçava o pescoço do ruivo. Tomou os lábios dele nos seus num beijo intenso. Invadiu a boca do jovem com a sua língua, o que fez com que ele estreitasse o aperto em sua cintura, colando o corpo desejável ao seu. Subiu a mão até a nuca feminina e acariciou os cabelos negros ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava ainda mais o beijo.

Afastaram-se com o rosto ruborizado pelo calor e pelo desejo. Ignorando o olhar que as pessoas lhes lançavam – o beijo fora muito inapropriado – Ichigo buscou os lábios dela mais uma vez, selando-os suavemente, e depois sussurrou:

- O que você acha de irmos pra casa pra você me agradecer mais... Hum... Apropriadamente?

- Pervertido – ela riu, e o beijou novamente. – Eu adoraria, mas certamente seu pai não vai sair dos nossos pés.

- Ele não vai estar em casa – sussurrou. – Quando disse que você vinha, ele me atormentou para fazermos uma festa surpresa, mas eu disse que Byakuya já ia lhe dar uma festa amanhã com todos os seus amigos, e que eu queria aproveitar o dia pra ficar a sós com você... Então ele desistiu e disse que ia ficar na casa de Urahara para que nós tivéssemos maior privacidade...

- Sério? – perguntou, desconfiada. – E você acreditou?

- Não inicialmente... Mas eu verifiquei com Urahara, como quem não quer nada, e ele confirmou que ia se encontrar com meu pai hoje.

- Se você tem tanta certeza... O que nós estamos esperando? – perguntou.

O jovem tomou a mão da pequena na sua e correram para casa. Assim que chegaram, encontraram-na às escuras. Ichigo pressionou o corpo de Rukia contra a parede, beijando-a enquanto procurava desesperadamente suas chaves. Após encontrá-las, entraram e a _Shinigami_ largou o coelho junto ao chão, enquanto ele fechava a porta com um chute.

Puxou-a para perto e começou a beija-la novamente, e ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço. Tomando impulso, subiu no colo do rapaz, enlaçando os quadris fortes com suas pernas. Ele levou as mãos às coxas bem feitas, alisando-as debaixo da saia que ela vestia, enquanto ela lhe tirava a camiseta.

Começaram a ir em direção à sala, ansiosos por chegarem ao sofá confortável para que pudessem prosseguir com as carícias. Entraram rapidamente no aposento e...

- SURPRESA!

O gritou ecoou pelo lugar, seguido de um silêncio sepulcral. Todos os convidados olhavam embaraçados para um Ichigo sem camisa carregando uma Rukia extremamente corada. Não puderam deixar de notar que a jovem enlaçava o quadril do rapaz, tendo a saia levantada!

- Velho! – Ichigo gritou, ainda segurando Rukia em seu colo. – O que é isso?

- Uma festa para minha terceira filha!

- Ichigo, se importa? – a pequena sussurrou, ansiosa por descer do colo dele e ajeitar as roupas.

- M-mas você disse que não ia fazer festa nenhuma! Vo-você disse que ia sair pra nos deixar mais a vontade – gritou e, já sem Rukia nos braços, começou a andar ameaçadoramente em direção ao pai.

- EU PISQUEI! Você não sabe que quando dizemos algo e em seguida piscamos quer dizer que é uma brincadeira?! Que não é pra levar a sério?

- Como eu ia adivinhar?! Eu pensei que só estava sendo pervertido como sempre e piscando os olhos pra insinuar algo!

- EU, PERVERTIDO? – gritou, dramático. – Até onde eu sei o pervertido aqui é outra pessoa...

- Eu vou te matar! – interrompeu o pai andando ameaçadoramente em sua direção, mas congelou no lugar quando o ouviu concluir o que tinha a dizer:

- Não concorda, Byakuya-san?

Ichigo se virou lentamente, até encontrar o homem de expressão fria, que parecia prestes a matá-lo.

- By-by-Byakuya… Eu… Eu…

- _Chire! Senbonzakura! _– já dizia o capitão quando Yoruichi interveio.

- Calma, Baykuya-bo! Não me diga que acreditava que sua irmãzinha ainda era virgem depois de todo aquele tempo morando no armário do Ichigo?!

- Oe, eu não fiz nada com ela naquela época!

- Kurosaki Ichigo – o tom frio de sua voz fez com que um calafrio percorresse a espinha do rapaz. – Por acaso isso quer dizer que fez algo depois? Você desonrou a minha irmã?

- É... É... – incapaz de falar, apalpou desesperadamente o bolso da camisa e da calça. Não, nada de emblema de Shinigami Substituto. Estava perdido.

- Hey, todos, olhem aqui! _Minna-san!_ – Urahara gritou, mas foi ignorado por Baykuya. – Você também Byakuya-san!

O nobre o olhou por apenas alguns segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para o negociante acionar o dispositivo para alterar memórias que vinha desenvolvendo, plantando na mente de todos a imagem de Ichigo e Rukia entrando normalmente na sala. Os únicos que escaparam da alteração foram Urahara, Yoruichi e o jovem casal.

- Oh! Parece que alguém me deve a vida. Não concorda, Kurosaki-san?

- Sinceramente, não sei o que é pior... Ser atacado por Senbonzakura ou ficar lhe devendo um favor...

- Que palavras frias, Kurosaki-san! Mas se você quiser, posso desfazer a alteração agora...

- Não! – olhou para Byakuya, que parecia confuso e ainda tinha a espada na mão. – Obrigado, Urahara-san... Jamais poderei lhe pagar! – disse, com desespero.

- He... Por nada, Kurosaki-san... Pensarei em algo...

- Maldito! – sibilou.

- Acalme-se, Ichigo! – Rukia disse e em seguida se voltou para Urahara. – _Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Urahara-san! Jamais poderemos lhe agradecer o bastante! – disse com sua falsa voz doce.

Em seguida, a morena foi até o outro lado da sala e parou ao lado da janela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. O ruivo a seguiu, preocupado.

- Desculpe por isso – sussurrou. – Oe, olha pra mim... – pediu.

Puxou as mãos dela, revelando o rosto delicado e não se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O que o surpreendeu foi o fato de que ela se esforçava pra não rir descontroladamente.

- Esta foi a véspera de aniversário mais divertida que eu já tive na minha vida! – confessou, rindo a valer e em seguida o olhando com carinho. – _Arigatou_!

- Você está bem?! – perguntou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Ela estava agradecendo?

- Sim... É só que... Primeiro toda aquela confusão no parque... Foi tão divertido desmascarar aquele homem! E agora, na festa! Na hora que eles gritaram "Surpresa", achei que ia desmaiar! – olhou para o incrédulo morango e começou a explicar: – Eu fiquei muito assustada, especialmente por _Nii-sama_ estar aqui e ter visto tudo. Por _Kami_, nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida!

- Eu também nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida! E achei que seu irmão ia me matar – olhou para a baixinha e o bom humor dela o contagiou. – Eu ainda não posso acreditar que está achando tudo isto engraçado! – disse, com um sorriso.

- Sabe, Ichigo, este aniversário me lembrou dos tempos em que eu vivia com meus amigos em _Rukongai_, e das coisas que fazíamos para sobreviver... – assumiu um ar nostálgico. – Nós não tínhamos muito, mas tínhamos uns aos outros. Durante os anos em que vivi com eles, nunca passei um aniversário triste... – suspirou. – Depois que entrei pra família Kuchiki, tudo em minha vida passou a ser tão absurdamente certo e comportado! Nunca mais havia me divertido de verdade em um aniversário.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe. As coisas melhoraram bastante nos últimos anos. Eu agora realmente sinto que _Nii-sama_ e eu somos uma família. E tudo por sua culpa... Você bagunçou o meu mundo perfeito! – abraçou-o, em seguida dando-lhe um leve beijo. – Obrigada por trazer o caos à minha vida.

Ichigo sorriu e permaneceu abraçado com sua pequena ainda por um longo tempo. O resto da festa transcorreu tranquilamente, ao menos para os padrões de confusão de quando aquelas pessoas estavam reunidas. Byakuya, ainda desconfiado de que tinham mexido na sua cabeça, exigiu que Rukia o acompanhasse até a mansão Kuchiki depois da festa. Mas de maneira alguma a comemoração particular do casal foi cancelada. Foi somente transferida para a noite seguinte.

**_Fim_**

(1) **_Denreishinki _**– também chamado de "Máquina de Mensagem Divina", é o celular utilizado por Rukia para se comunicar e rastrear hollows.

(2) **_Pyon_** – Pra quem não lembra, é assim que aquele Gikongan louco da Rukia fica chamando o Ichigo, o que o deixa muito irritado...

(3) **_Gikongan_** – nome dado às almas artificiais usadas pelos Shinigamis para cuidarem de seus gigais quando precisam sair de seus corpos. Os mais comuns são vendidos em um tubo, sendo um deles em forma de pato e o outro, o mais popular, na forma de Chappy, o coelho. Por achar "Gikongan" nome feio, a Associação de Mulheres Shinigami mudou seu nome para "Soul Candy" ou "Doce Espiritual".

(4) **_Gigai_** – corpo artificial utilizado pelos Shinigamis quando precisam interagir com humanos incapazes de vê-los em sua forma espiritual.


End file.
